Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(7.80\times 10^{-4})\times (6.00\times 10^{1})$
Solution: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (7.80\times 6.00) \times (10^{-4}\times 10^{1})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 46.8 \times 10^{-4\,+\,1}$ $= 46.8 \times 10^{-3}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $46.8$ is the same as $4.680 \times 10$ $ = {4.680 \times 10} \times 10^{-3} $ $= 4.680\times 10^{-2}$